Red String of Fate
by xX.ShadowDragonSlayer.Xx
Summary: Akiyama Setsuna despises people like Akashi Seijuro. But when they are in every class together and eventually the same Basketball Club their meetings are unavoidable. SeijuroXOC. Rating may change as story progresses.


**Hi there! To be honest this is my first shot at a Kuroko No Basket Fanfic. I am sorry if it isn't that good, but if anyone wants to become my beta just PM me (:**

**I welcome critisism, but please try not to be too harsh, I do find it different writing school fics. Also, if Akashi seems too Out Of Character at one point please do inform me.**

**Also I don't own Kuroko No Basket; Tadatoshi Fujimaki does. This goes for all future chapters because knowing me I will forget to put a disclaimer. So here it is.**

**P.S. The only thing I own is any OC's and the plot. :P**

* * *

Prologue

Rakuzan High School is a prestigious school in Kyoto. Built for the rich and talented teenagers in Japan, you could say it was a stereotypical rich school with egotistical kids who care mainly about themselves and what others think of them. Though because of this, there was always so much drama going around that it was almost natural for something to happen. Besides its population it had one of the best educational systems in Japan.

~ KnB ~

To Setsuna Akiyama, Rakuzan was intimidating and large, and the incoming first year students scurried around. Booths proclaiming the wonders of Rakuzan's many clubs littered the school's entrance and excitement and energy formed a breathtaking atmosphere. The feeling of not wanting to deal with any of this made her steps falter, but with no choice but to continue on she joined the fray.

She had just recently moved to Kyoto and she didn't know anyone here and this is what made her feel slightly uneasy. Because her grandparents were retired she couldn't move cities, but they wanted her to go to one of the best schools in Japan, the same school her late parents attended. They stayed back in Tokyo while she moved into an apartment on with her older brother - Haruhiko Akiyama - who had also gotten a scholarship at Rakuzan High. Unlike him, she wasn't quite used to the idea of living without their parents.

She continued through the crowd already knowing what club she was in, she was in this school for a scholarship. She basically excelled in any subject, she was a fast learner and because of this she graduated top of her year at Shoei Junior High. She believed she was smart, she never got anything below 95% in any of her testing and it was usually 100% when she went through to check her work to make them more accurate when she had time and the motivation.

It was the art club; she always found that art helped her to relax. She had been praised many times over the years about her talent in the area though she knew that she could still improve, but found it bothersome to put more effort into something she knew she wouldn't need later in life. Yawning she continued to make her way to the entrance, noticing the lack of people in the hall way she continued to look for her classroom, looking at the signs above the doors she realized that she had reached the room she was searching for - 1A.

Opening the door she took in the sight of her classroom, there were three rows of desks, each row consisting of five different pairs. Her eyes caught sight of another person, genuinely male with bright red hair. He was sitting by himself, playing Shogi. Not caring, she walked towards the front row to find her name. She stopped in front of her designated desk with happened to be paired next to the redhead, who seemed to be taking up her desk with his Shogi board. Groaning with annoyance she stood there with her hand on her hip, glaring at him. Noticing Setsuna's gaze, his heterochromatic eyes moved to look up at her. Her glare didn't falter; she just wanted to sit down and not get back up till lunch.

"Could you move that thing, I want to sit down." She said lazily, not particularly wanting to deal with this already. She saw a small smirk appear on the redheads face, realising she didn't get his name she looked down at his desk and read – Seijuro Akashi.

"You must be Setsuna." He smooth voice reached her ears, she felt her eyebrow twitch when he used her first name, they didn't know each other and the only people she would allow call her by her given name would be her family, not a complete stranger who happens to sit next to her in class.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't call me by my first name, Akashi-san." Setsuna's glare intensified, she could already tell that the two of them wouldn't get along; she doesn't like his type of personality, he seemed like someone who thinks he is above everyone else.

"Ah, I'm sorry Setsuna Akiyama. What would you like me to address you as?" he said with the same smirk.

"My family name would be fine, I don't know you and you don't know me. I would also appreciate it if you could wipe that smirk off your face." She snarled at him, his type of person irritated her.

"My, you have quite the mouth don't you." She looked him in the eyes, despite the fact that his red and orange eyes kind of crept her out her gaze didn't waver in any kind of way. "The only ones who are allowed to look me in the eye as I speak are those who serve me. No one that opposes me is allowed to look down at me." His gaze hardened, Setsuna could feel an overwhelming aura coming from him. She could tell, he was one who got what he wanted whenever he wanted it. She hated his whole existence.

"I despise people who think they're above everyone else. People like you are the ones I hate the most."

* * *

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, also if the writing style is a bit different the first part was written quite a while ago and I just finished the end. I have also recenetly gotten over a major case of writters block. Eight weeks of writers block is not fun. T.T**

**Please leave a review, favorite or follow. I would appreciate it. XD**

**~ xXShadowDragonSlayerXx**


End file.
